


Nameday Gifts

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 years after the great war, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, cersei actually knows how to share, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: It's Jaime's and Cersei's nameday and Brienne knows the perfect nameday gift. Herself.





	Nameday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was mostly self-indulgence but it may actually lead to a story. Maybe.

Jaime yawned into his golden hand to hide a grimace. It’s been so boring as of late. After the excitement of fighting the Army of the Dead alongside unlikely allies like the wildings, Dothraki, and even Jon Snow, normal-day tasks like guarding the Queen of Westeros, Daenerys Targaryen, just seemed tedious. Especially when she had two full grown dragons a few flaps of their wings away. 

“Is everything okay?” Daenerys asked, looking at him pointedly from her seat. She had done away with that awful iron throne and replaced it with a much more modest chair. This one was carved into a curled sleeping dragon and Jaime could not imagine ever sitting there for hours on end. 

“Fine,” he said, trying to hide the pain of an aching back. “A storm is about to come.” He could feel it in his scars from where that white walker had buried its disgustingly cold fingers into his back and clawed downwards, digging for his spine. He was only alive today because Brienne of Tarth saw what was about to happen and slashed off that fucker’s arm before he could do Jaime in. Even on bad mornings five years later, he still felt the flesh around the four grooves goosebump with the memory of those fingers digging through the skin and muscle. And whenever it stormed the scars felt as if the white walker was still digging for his spine. Jaime didn’t want to imagine what Brienne must be going through at the moment.

Daenerys nodded in understanding. It didn’t take her long to notice the shift in Jaime’s voice whenever he could feel the ache in his body. She straightened into her seat and grinned to her subjects. “That is all for today. Please, if any of you have any more business with me, come here tomorrow. I promise to assist you to the best of my ability.”

The lords and ladies of the court shuffled out of the throne room along with the citizens who had not had their turn to meet with Daenerys. Jaime ran his thumb over the pommel of his sword, Queen’s Defender. He felt the grooves of the lion’s mane and the miniature fangs. It was a gaudy thing really, but it was a gift from his brother so he wore it with pride. His eyes scanned the backs of those leaving, looking for a particular woman but he was unable to find her. Where was Cersei? 

“Happy nameday, by the way,” Daenerys said. Even after the wars had ended and Daenerys took her rightful place on the Iron Throne all those years ago, it still shocked him how sincere she was. She truly cared about her people, even those who would be ostracized or outright killed under any other ruler. The first act of queen was to forgive those that had wronged her, including the Lannisters. All of them. Jaime heard the people’s outrage at the declaration, until the big, black dragon roared. 

Jaime tilted his head to show that he heard her. The last of the lords and ladies had exited the throne room, leaving him, Daenerys, Missandei, and Jorah. Missandei was informing Daenerys who had yet to have attendance with her while Jorah brooded close by. Jaime rolled his shoulders to try to get the ache from the top of his back. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my chambers.” Daenerys nodded, having saw him fidget in the last hour of the open court. Jaime left the throne room and walked quickly through the Red Keep. He knew this castle like the back of his good hand, or so he thought. Once Daenerys took the Iron Throne, she had ordered Varys to inform Jaime of all the secret passageways in case he would need to lead her through one of them one day. Jaime wasn’t stupid, he knew it was a test. For every passageway that Varys showed him, the eunuch probably told Daenerys and her trusted Unsullied five. She wanted to see where his loyalties lie and he didn’t disappoint.  

It took him ten minutes to reach the White Sword Tower when it usually took him twenty. Jaime climbed the steps to the level below his personal chambers. His back was in agony by the time he threw open his door. “Fucking white walkers,” he muttered under his breath. “Brienne?” he called out but a swift glance around the modest room told him that the woman was not there. Brienne was never one to own a lot of possessions out of force of habit from travelling for much of her life so there was nothing that could possibly obscure her bulking form from him. Jaime frowned, he knew where each of the Queensguard was located at all times and Brienne had some time to herself currently. Usually, she would spend it in his or Cersei’s company or writing to the ladies of Stark from her room. Disappointed, Jaime walked to Brienne’s desk and slumped into a chair. He took off his golden hand, massaging the stump. He really needed to get a new hand, or at least one that wasn’t so heavy. Jaime glanced at the White Book laying on the desk and on a whim pulled it towards him. As the Lord Commander of the Queensguard, he should be the one keeping it but Brienne liked to read about the feats of past Kingsguard members. He opened the first few pages, grimacing as the letters floated off the page before he could push them back down again to make sense of them. So much had changed since the Kingsguard was first created. So many rules broken and reformed into something different or simply done away with. Jaime skipped every passage of great and horrible Kingsguard members of the past until he saw his own name. His eyes slid over the first entry, hearing Joffrey’s voice mocking him from the grave. He focused on the last great deed he written in the book.

“ _ Protected the King in the North, Jon Snow, from being killed by the Knight King, and thrust his sword, Widow’s Wail, into the Knight King’s heart, killing him and thus ending the Great War. _ ” The memory was still sweet. It was pure luck that he was at the right place at the right time with his valyrian steel sword. Still, the look of shock on Jon Snow’s face was priceless.  _ “As gratitude for saving Jon Snow’s life and killing the Knight King, the Queen  _ Daenerys _ allowed him to continue serving as the Lord Commander of the Queensguard. _ And let me and Cersei live,” Jaime added to himself.

He flipped to the newest Queensguard. Jaime frowned at his messy handwriting. He wanted to get Grand Maester Samwell to write her entries but she was too stubborn. She wanted him to do it, as if who wrote her deeds made the difference between reality and fiction. The side of Jaime’s lips lifted into a crooked smile. He traced the sigil of Tarth. Brienne at least allowed him to get a professional to draw her house’s sigil. 

“ _Ser Brienne of House Tarth. Last child of Lord Selwyn Tarth of Evenfall Hall. Joined King Renly’s Kingsguard after beating Ser Loras Tyrell, the Flower Knight during one of King Renly’s tourney. Executed King Stannis Baratheon in the battle at Winterfell once he was defeated by the Boltons, fulfilling her vow of avenging her king Renly Baratheon. Defeated Sandor Clegane, formerly a Kingsguard to Joffrey Baratheon_ _,_ _known as the Hound, in single combat, nearly killing him. Served as protector to Lady Sansa and Lady Arya of the Starks, fulfilling her vow to Lady Catelyn of the Starks. Fought valiantly in the Great War against the Knight King’s Army of the Dead. Saved Ser Jaime’s life from a white walker and killed it with her valyrian steel sword, Oathkeeper, but not before losing an eye.”_ Jaime shuddered as he remembered the fight the two had. Brienne demanded that he put the last part in but Jaime refused. It took Brienne threatening to put it in herself for Jaime to relent. “ _Knighted by Queen Daenerys in her 32nd year. Named Queensguard to Queen Daenerys_ _after the Great War. Champion in the tourney held at King’s Landing on the occasion of Queen Daenerys’s_ _wedding to the King in the North, Jon Snow.”_ That was a fun couple of days. They would beat each other bloody during the day and kiss each other’s wounds during the night. There were so much more under Brienne’s name, mostly of her saving other people’s lives or rising victorious at one tourney or another. 

“There you are.” 

Jaime looked over his shoulder to see his sister standing at the doorway. “You shouldn’t be here you know,” he said casually, closing the book. “Only the Queensguard is allowed here.” He strolled to Cersei and closed the door behind them after it was evident Brienne wasn’t with her. “You wouldn’t want anyone to throw you out, now do you?”

“And who’s going to do that?” Cersei asked, wrapping her arms around Jaime’s neck. “Brienne?”

“Possibly,” Jaime said as if the thought just occurred to him. “You know how noble she is. Although,” he pulled Cersei closer to him, already feeling his body respond to hers, “she might want to take you to me for proper punishment first. What do you think?”

Cersei tilted her head up to brush her lips against Jaime’s. “I think you’re missing your nameday gift.” 

“It’s your nameday too,” Jaime murmured into the kiss. He backed Cersei into the door, grateful that the others were too busy with their duties to come and interrupt them. He kissed down her jaw to nip at her neck, chuckling when he heard her gasp and pull him even closer. Jaime felt Cersei push at his shoulders weakly and he pulled back to look at her in confusion.

“This isn’t the sort of gift that you want to keep waiting.” 

Jaime’s confusion was replaced by lust. He gave Cersei a rough kiss, feeling himself become fully aroused at the little noises that escaped her. He forced himself to pull away and opened the door for Cersei. “We shouldn’t keep her waiting then.” The two climbed the steps to Jaime’s personal room. “How is she?”

Cersei knew what he meant at once. “Her socket’s bothering her but she won’t take any milk of the poppy.” She gave him a sharp look. “As I’m sure you haven’t either.” 

All he could do was offer a shrug. “I shouldn’t spend my nameday drugged when I have two women who have need of my services.” They reached the door and Jaime opened it eagerly. 

Brienne was laying in his bed, a book in her hands. She gave the siblings a quick look before her eye went back to reading. There was a light flush on her cheeks and Jaime spied a half-empty flagon of wine on a table nearby. Cersei had cut back on her drinking and Brienne had taken to drinking a cup every now and again. Jaime gulped when he realized that Brienne was completely naked save for the covers pooling at her lap. He glanced down at Cersei and saw her little smirk as she took in the sight of Brienne reading in Jaime’s bed. How long had the two been waiting for him? He felt himself pulse with need at the ideas of how the two spent their time waiting for him. 

While Jaime was distracted, Cersei unclipped the white cape from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor without a care for it. She then undid his sword belt and laid it on a table nearby. She kissed his neck. “Don’t you want your nameday gift?” Cersei nibbled on his outer ear. “I prepared her for you.”

“Prepared?” Jaime repeated, gaining his wits back slowly. Brienne had never allowed either Lannister have her when they were in the White Sword Tower. She didn’t stop Jaime from bringing Cersei to his bed but she never partook, insisting that it was distasteful to do that sort of thing in a bed of the Lord Commander of the Queensguard. 

Cersei nodded, shooting a glance at Brienne. She noticed the warrior would look away from her book to watch them for a bit before going back to it. Cersei doubted that any of the words were even being read. She ran her hands down the front of Jaime’s breastplate, feeling the grooves of the three headed dragon wrought into the steal. When her fingers came back up to brush against the straps, she undid them with ease. The shoulder plates and armbands came next. Cersei had more than enough practice to know the quickest way to get a Queensguard out of their armor. This time she carefully laid the armor on the floor, not wanting to make any sudden noises that would bring some guards to them. Their relationship was a poorly hid secret but she didn’t want to have to deal with being chastised by the Dragon Queen, even if that woman had married her nephew, although nobody was supposed to know about Jon’s ‘secret’ origin. 

Jaime made to tug off his shirt but a hand made him stop. He looked down at Cersei expectantly but she was looking at Brienne.

“Come here,” Cersei ordered. She saw Brienne hesitate only for a moment before closing her book and walking to them. She didn’t hide her nakedness like she did when the three first fell into bed together. It took a lot of coaxing but now Brienne had no shame in her body and Cersei very much appreciated the change in attitude, as she knew her brother did as well. Her eyes raked themselves along Brienne’s body, halting at each scar and each love bite she left there. Cersei probably had several of her own hickies on her body, some rather new. 

Jaime saw the same thing. “You two were impatient, I see,” he muttered. He pulled Brienne into a kiss, running his hand over her body before holding her close to him. Jaime kissed down the column of her throat, having to lean up to do so, before leaving a mark of his own next to Cersei’s on her shoulder. He was more upset at not being able to watch the two than being left out, both women knew. 

“She’s my nameday gift too,” Cersei whispered, watching as Brienne pulled Jiame’s shirt over his head before they two resumed their kissing. The sight of them like this used to make her so jealous but now all she felt was love for them. “And we were tired of waiting for you.” 

“I’m sorry that we didn’t wait for you,” Brienne murmured against Jaime’s lips. She was too excited, too hot. “I couldn’t say no to Cersei.” Neither of them could. Brienne hooked a finger into Jaime’s pants, smiling when she heard him make a restless noise in the back of his throat. She pushed down and was grateful that Cersei took up the task when Brienne became distracted by Jaime’s lips. “I need you.” 

Jaime groaned as his cock became free from the restrictions of his pants. He stepped out of them clumsily. He felt Cersei’s hand stroke him and he murmured her name, nuzzling against Brienne’s chest. Jaime needed to get them to his bed. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the room and he heard Brienne hiss in pain as he swallowed his own gunt. Immediately, Cersei and Jaime stopped their activities to look at the other woman. Her remaining eye shined with lust but it was tempered with pain before she could store it away. “Are you okay?” Jaime asked, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over the three grooves across her left side of her face before focusing on her eyepatch. It had the Tarth sigil embroidered on the dark leather, Cersei’s nameday gift to her two years ago. Cersei laid a comforting hand on Brienne’s arm, thinking of summoning Grand Maester Samwell to give her and Jaime some milk of the poppy. 

“I’m okay,” Brienne said, irritated with herself to allow some pain to get in the way of her gift to the siblings. She turned her head to kiss Jaime’s palm and then grabbed Cersei’s hand to brush her lips against the former queen’s knuckles. “Are you okay?” she asked Jaime. 

Jaime gave a grunt and pulled Brienne into another kiss instead of answering the question. He could feel the question on her lips and he drowned it out with a nip of his teeth. Brienne gasped into his mouth and gave a playful bite of her own. “Fuck,” Jaime said, feeling two sets of hands exploring his body as they had done hundreds of times before. Cersei concentrated on the lower half of his body, stroking his cock with one hand as the other traveled up and down his torso and abdomen, at times leaving his body to run her fingers down Brienne’s body, her fingertips ghosting over the woman’s skin in a way that made Brienne crave her touch more. The younger woman would let her hands marvel at his back, skimming over the scars that the white walker left. Each gentle swipe of Brienne’s fingers dulled the ache in Jaime’s back until he fully forgotten it altogether. Jaime broke the kiss to lead the two women to the bed. 

It was almost laughable at how easy everyone swallowed the obvious lie of him needing a far too large bed because he tossed and turned in the night and found himself on the floor as oft as not in the old one. Jaime had not-so-secretly hoped that Cersei and Brienne could share his bed often. Cersei certainly took him up on his offer and even came to him unbidden in the middle of the night when her own bed was too cold. On rare occasions, they had even convinced Brienne to join them so long as they were only using the bed for sleep. Until now.

Once they were close by the edge of the bed, Jaime shoved Brienne down on the mussed up covers. He had no doubt that if Brienne didn’t want to be pushed down, she would have stayed on her feet. The fact that she indulged him thrilled Jaime to no end. He gave Cersei a lingering kiss and jerked his head towards the bed. 

“No,” Cersei said, the effort to decline the silent offer was clear in her eyes. “I already had my fun with my nameday gift.” She looked at Brienne like she was a delectable dessert, counting the marks that she had left on the larger woman’s body. “It’s your turn to play with her.”

Brienne knew that she should be offended by Cersei’s choice of words but she couldn’t find it in herself to be. She was the one that invited Cersei to Jaime’s chambers, intent on waiting for their lover to come find them. It had taken her by surprise when Cersei had growled under her breath about late meetings and practically tore at Brienne’s armor and smallclothes in her haste to get to her skin. Cersei was unrelenting with her kisses and touches and left Brienne gasping and writhing in pleasure under her. She knew from Jaime that Cersei absolutely loved seeing Brienne coming undone under her skillful fingers and tongue, and hearing her gasp out Cersei’s name made the Lannister almost drunk with pride and desire to hear her name tumble out of Brienne’s lips again. 

Jaime grinned appreciated at Cersei and he expressed his gratitude with a heat-filled kiss. 

Cersei walked to the table and sat down, grabbing a half-filled goblet of wine. It was Brienne’s glass but she didn’t think the warrior would care, not with her mind and soon-to-be body occupied with much more important matters. Cersei took a sip, her eyes focused on her two lovers. She was ready to watch the show play out before her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jaime whispered down to Brienne. He slid his good hand up her body, his eyes taking in the woman underneath him. He could feel the muscles that she earned after years of dedicated swordsmanship shift underneath his hand as her body instinctively stretched out so he could touch her more. Brienne’s body was flushed with desire and some wine, her remaining eye moving constantly between the siblings before following the hand touching her. “Do you know that you’re beautiful?” Jaime asked, sliding his hand back down to rest on Brienne’s knee, his thumb rubbing soft circles.

Brienne didn’t answer in words. She leaned up to grab the back of Jaime’s head, her fingers playing with the nape of his neck as she pulled him to her. She put all her feelings into the kiss, all her love she held for the man that was once her prisoner, all her desire for the man standing in front of her, all her hope for Jaime to stay as he is, all her faith that the future the three of them carefully built together would become a reality. When Brienne broke the kiss, she saw all her emotions being reflected back in Jaime’s green eyes. They were so like his sister’s. 

Jaime kissed the hollow of Brienne’s throat, fighting off the urge to bite her and mark her. His teeth grazed the skin and Brienne whimpered, squirming slightly on the bed. Jaime chuckled at her attempt to downplay her need to have him touch her where she needed it. Still, he took his time kissing down her body, stopping to cup her breasts and take a nipple into her mouth. Cersei’s breasts was certaintly bigger than Brienne’s but Jaime and Cersei learned very early on that Brienne’s nipples were exceptionally sensitive, much to their delight. Jaime gave Brienne a gentle suck and the hand tangled in his hair tightened its hold as Brienne gasped out a curse. He smirked as his fingers teased and twisted the other nipple, feeling himself throb as Brienne rubbed her thighs together in search of some friction. Jaime let go of the nipple with a toothy grin, laughing when Brienne’s eye moved to look somewhere else, which happened to be Cersei. 

“Are you enjoying the view?” Jaime asked his sister, turning his head to look at her. Cersei was reclining in her seat, the lip of the goblet just at her lips as if she was about to take a sip. Her eyes were burning at the two of them and Jaime was reminded of wildfire. He quickly threw the analogy away but there was no doubt that there was fire in his sister’s eyes as she watched them.

“Yes,” she answered, her voice a little hoarse. She finished off the goblet and joined them on the bed. Brienne was about to move to make some room for Cersei but the former queen laid a halting hand on her chest. Cersei sat on the edge of the bed, her legs tucked underneath her like they were all maidens about to whisper little secrets back and forth to each other. She met Jaime’s eyes and nodded down to Brienne. “Don’t you have a nameday gift to play with?” Cersei moved the hand laying on Brienne’s chest to disappear in between the warrior’s legs. She smirked at the immediate rocking of Brienne’s hips. “If you don’t hurry I might just take her for myself.” Cersei removed her hand, smirking at the disappointed whine that escaped Brienne’s lips. She licked her fingers clean of Brienne’s arousal, humming at the taste. “On second thought, I might still take her once you’ve had your fill.”

The words were meant to tease Jaime into getting on with it but he still gave Cersei a warning growl under his breath. Cersei was a greedy lover, even when she was giving. Jaime pointedly got on his knees, opening Brienne’s legs as he stared at Cersei, daring her to try and take Brienne from him now. The hand in his hair tugged him softly and he brought his attention back to the warrior.

“Please,” Brienne said, panting now. After Cersei touched her fleetingly, she could no longer wait and be teased. She gave the hair another tug, this one more incessant. “I need, I need.” 

Jaime smirked up at Brienne, dragging his lips down her right thigh. “Need what, Brienne?” he whispered against her lower lips. When Brienne didn’t answer immediately, he stuck out his tongue and licked her shallowly, his tongue barely parting the lips. Jaime chuckled at the desperate whine and rested his cheek against the quivering thigh. “What do you need?”

“You,” Brienne gasped out. She leaned up on her elbows to stare pleadingly down at Jaime. With her bottom lip being worried at by her teeth, she spread her legs wider, offering herself to Jaime. “I need you, Jaime.  _ Please.” _

“You were always good at begging,” Cersei said as Brienne cried out when Jaime bent his neck to pleasure the knight. She watched her brother bury his tongue into Brienne as he groaned at the taste, instinctively pulling the woman closer to him. Cersei’s eyes flickered to Brienne’s face, down at the parted lips where the words, “Yes,” and “Jaime,” were spilling out like a prayer. The striking blue eye was shut and Cersei made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. “You should look at the person when they’re pleasuring you,” she said into Brienne’s ear, too quiet for Jaime to hear, even if he was paying attention. Brienne’s eye flashed open as if on command but she focused on the sister instead of the brother. Cersei smirked and ran her fingers down Brienne’s torso absentmindedly, feeling the body shiver under her touch. “Does it feel good? He was always very good with his tongue.” 

Brienne could only jerk her head in agreement, words failing her. The hand buried in Jaime’s locks clenched and unclenched whenever his nose bumped against her clit. She reached up with her free hand and pulled Cersei down so she could kiss the former queen. Brienne would have never committed such a bold move years prior when they first started this unorthodox relationship, even now she would be more gentle if it weren’t for the wine in her system and Jaime’s tongue lapping at her. “Cersei,” Brienne whimpered, feeling the other woman’s laughter against her lips rather than hearing it. She looked down to see Jaime staring up at the two, his green eyes dark with his lust. His stump held Brienne’s hips down on the mattress but his good hand was nowhere to be seen. By the grunts and groans that she could hear, Brienne guessed that he was pleasuring himself to the sight of the two women kissing and the taste of her. The thought made Brienne blush darken but it also sent a thrill through her being. “More,” Brienne begged.

Cersei laughed again and Jaime joined in. “You’re very geedy, Brienne of Tarth.” From Cersei’s lips, the title sounded almost like an insult but Brienne could see that there was no maliciousness in the green eyes. The former queen looked back at Brienne’s parted lips and seemed to be conflicted for a moment. She turned her head towards her brother. “Would you mind if I put this mouth to good use, Jaime?” 

Brienne and Jaime knew that the question was only a formality. If Jaime had said no, she still would have done what she wanted with Brienne. The knowledge only stoked their lusts impossibly higher. 

Jaime grunted an affirmative as he got back on his feet. He looked at Brienne and rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. “Are you ready?” She was so excited that the question wasn’t necessary but she nodded anyway. He entered her slowly, savoring the needy little sounds escaping her mouth. Jaime muttered a curse when their hips met, stilling for a bit to simply feel her around him. “Good,” he said as he began a rhythm that he knew wouldn’t satisfy Brienne for long. Cersei was right. Brienne was  _ very  _ good at begging and for his nameday, Jaime decided that he would hear her beg for him for a little while at least.

“You like feeling him inside you?” Cersei asked, shrugging off her robe to reveal the naked flesh underneath. Three eyes took her in eagerly as she moved on the bed, settling with her knees on either side of Brienne’s head. Immediately, Brienne’s hands gripped at her hips to steady her and guide her down. Cersei pushed Brienne’s head back into the bed when the other woman craned her neck up to taste her. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you like feeling my brother’s cock inside you?”

Something akin to a growl of frustration left Brienne’s lips but it cut off in a moan when Jaime hit the sweet spot inside her. “Yes,” she panted. “Please, Jaime, faster.” The Lord Commander only groaned, his pace speeding up a smidge. Brienne whimpered and looked at Cersei who was smirking triumphantly down at her. She turned her head to kiss Cersei’s right thigh, right where she had left a mark mere hours ago. Brienne saw Cersei’s eyes flutter shut at the gentle display and was quick to do it again, a little higher. Her cheeks must have been hilariously aflamed by the time her lips ghosted over Cersei’s sex. “I like feeling him fuck me while you ride my face.” The words were felt strange on her tongue, perhaps she had far too much to drink or she was spending a little too much time with the Lannisters, but the response she received was well worth it. Jaime gasped as he fucked Brienne in earnest as Cersei pulled Brienne’s head close to her sex, rocking her hips down in a silent plea. 

The sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin filled the room. None of them cared if they were being too loud, it was Jaime’s and Cersei’s nameday after all. Brienne did her best to pull out those delicious noises from Cersei but at times she would have to pull away to beg Jaime to keep going and to never stop. Jaime could only grunt, his mouth otherwise occupied by Cersei’s. 

“Gods, Brienne, I’m going to-” Jaime didn’t have time to finish his warning before he fully sheathed himself into the warrior, his seed pumping into her, sending her into her own orgasm as she moaned into Cersei’s sex. With a quick few laps of her tongue, Cersei came undone as well, Brienne’s name falling from her lips as her body tensed. Jaime pulled out of Brienne with a happy sigh, flopping down on her left side just as Cersei climbed off Brienne’s face to lay to her right. 

It took a few minutes for the three to catch their breaths and to settle their racing hearts. Jaime pulled Brienne into a kiss, groaning at the taste on her tongue and lips. After him, Cersei claimed her own kiss. They let Brienne break the kisses herself and not begin another round of lovemaking. Brienne laid in between the twins with her eyes closed in content, feeling their hands wander over her body. They truly were one being split into two to make Cersei and Jaime. They were the sides of the same coin. Where Jaime was more gentle, Cersei was more demanding. Where Jaime was more vocal in his affections, Cersei opted to let her actions speak with a passing touch on a back or a secret smile. 

“Did you enjoy your nameday gift?” Cersei asked Jaime. She had assumed Brienne fell into an exhausted sleep.  Brienne was a powerful warrior, more than able to handle herself against even a white walker, but after a few orgasms she was utterly lethargic. However, by the way Brienne’s lips twitched suggested she was only resting her eyes. Cersei didn’t try to change her words as she waited for Jaime’s answer.

Jaime noticed the twitch in Brienne’s lips too. “Very much so.” He leaned up and over Brienne to kiss Cersei. “Thank you for the gift.” When he pulled away, he gave Brienne a kiss too, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her cheek. 

Brienne didn’t respond for a second but as always, her mouth opened under his to welcome his tongue. She felt the wandering hands of Cersei go down her sides to the inside of her thighs. Brienne gave a sound that was in between a sigh and whimper. “Again?” She didn’t know if it was a plea for sleep or a plea for more from the two. By the cocky grins lighting the Lannisters’ faces, she guessed it was the latter. 

“Again.” Cersei crawled down the bed to settle in between Brienne’s legs. She pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss right above where the damp curls began. Cersei kissed down the curls before giving a teasing swipe of her tongue. She concentrated at Brienne’s entrance, tasting both Brienne’s slick and Jaime’s seed. They didn’t have to worry about Brienne wounding up pregnant. If she could bear Jaime’s children, they would have had quite a few children running about the Red Keep. 

Brienne’s body jerked at the initial contact but soon the strong warrior was panting and grinding her hips down. “Yes,” she breathed, running her fingers through Cersei’s short hair. It disappointed her some that the former queen liked the short hair, she looked extraordinary with her long hair. But there was no denying that she was still an exceptionally beautiful woman. 

“Brienne.” The name came out like an order and Jaime smirked at the way her eye moved from his sister to him. He shuffled up on the bed and got on his knees, his cock once again hard for the two. Jaime groaned as Brienne moved closer and her tongue snaked out to lap at the precum already dripping out of his head. He pushed his hips forward, his intention clear, and Brienne opened her mouth to take him in. It felt heavenly to have her suck him, especially when she hummed her pleasure whenever Cersei licked at her clit. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt Ser Jaime b-” Podrick left off as he stared at the woman who taught him to fight and how to be a true and honorable knight was being pleasured by Cersei Lannister and pleasuring Jaime Lannister in turn. He had already known about the three’s peculiar relationship, all of King’s Landing and most of the Seven Kingdoms have at least heard of the rumors of the Lannister twins’ secret lover. Podrick even got the truth out of Brienne after she left Cersei’s chambers thoroughly intoxicated and as she blurted out, thoroughly fucked. But to see the proof brought all of his blood to his face and left him to be a stammering fool.

The three of them were quick to disentangle themselves. Cersei wiped her lips and chin clean of Brienne’s slick as Jaime wrestled with the sheets to throw over the two women, saving what honor he could. 

“What is it, Podrick?” The words were clipped and Brienne was grateful for the sheet to cover her nakedness. She cleared her throat and tired to act as if her old squire hadn’t just caught her with Jaime and Cersei.

“You’re, um, presence is requested by Lady Arya of House Stark. She’s waiting for you in the throne room.” 

The words banished most of the embarrassment. Brienne hadn’t seen Arya for almost a year now. She got off the bed and glanced down at her discarded clothing and armor near the bed. “Thank you, Podrick. I will be there shortly.” 

Podrick bowed his head at the obvious dismissal and scurried out of the room, slamming the door shut. Brienne slumped back on the bed, not missing the quiet laughter from Jaime. She glared at him and saw that Cersei had her own little grin. She glared at her too. 

“You better hurry getting dressed,” Jaime said, making no move to get dressed himself. He pulled Cersei to his lap, entering her with a grunt. “Lady Arya may actually kill us if we keep you away from her for too long.”

“Don’t make jokes like that,” Brienne said as she put on her smallclothes. When Arya had first told her about her list, it made Brienne realize how much the young woman changed, and how dangerous she was. If it weren’t for Queen Daenerys’s royal pardon, the two on the bed would have long been dead. She struggled with her armor, wishing the two Lannisters would stop fucking so she could concentrate on the straps. After the fifth try in securing her breastplate, Brienne growled under her breath, much to the amusement of Cersei and Jaime. 

Cersei must have developed some pity for the warrior, or maybe she just wanted the excuse of trailing her fingers across her body again, because she got off Jaime and crawled over to Brienne. With deft hands, the armor was secured in little time. “Hurry back, Brienne,” Cersei whispered into Brienne’s ear, nibbling on the shell and smirk at the responding shudder. “And don’t let that little beast hurt you too much.”

“We’ll keep the sheets warm for you until you return.” Jaime pulled Cersei back to him, kissing her neck where either he or Brienne accidently left a mark. 

Brienne grumbled something under her breath about being distracted from their duties as she left the room, leaving Jaime and Cersei alone. The two caught a glance of the very red face of Podrick where he had been waiting for Brienne.

“I’m surprised that boy survived the Great War,” Cersei said offhandedly when the door shut. She turned around to face her twin and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies close together. Cersei would never admit such a thing but she was already missing calloused fingers touching her. 

Jaime shrugged. “He was trained by Brienne of Tarth. If she didn’t survive, she would have dragged his ass back from the seven hells by his ear and shove him right back into the fray.”

The words earned a small laugh from Cersei. She quieted and stared into her lover’s smiling eyes. “What should we do while we wait for her to come back from her play fighting?”

“Training,” Jaime corrected. To answer Cersei, he flipped the two so she was on her back and he hovered above her. He rocked his hips so she could feel his hard member against her sex. “I think I want to play with my other nameday gift.”


End file.
